


the perfect drug

by misstaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Related, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Half Astral Ardyn, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstaken/pseuds/misstaken
Summary: As a half-Astral, Ardyn Izunia has been aware of the effects of his Astral blood on the Lucian royalty for centuries. Noctis, on the other hand, is caught entirely unaware by his inexplicable desire for Ardyn, seeking resolution to his attraction outside the caravan the night before they visit the Cauthess Disc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So a lot was left unsaid about Ardyn in the game, and there's been some pretty good discussion amongst the fandom in regards to Izunia, Ardyn's origins, and story told in Pitioss Dungeon. There are allusions in the dungeon to the Astral of Light, Eos, taking a human (Lucian) lover, and the product of that frowned-upon union being Ardyn; considering that Ardyn has powers that are extraneous to the Lucian Armiger and Warp, his immortality, and the Astrals cast him out even though he should have been the Chosen King, it's not too far of a stretch to see him as half-human, half-Astral.
> 
> So, IMO this is canon-compliant enough at the time of writing to not tag it as AU, but don't put it under a microscope. This was written WELL BEFORE the release of any DLC, so if the whole thing gets Jossed (Tabata’ed?) eventually, maybe I’ll come back here and update the tags :)
> 
> Since I can't write Ardynoct without the help of the great Trent Reznor, the theme song for this one is "The Perfect Drug" by Nine Inch Nails.

_I got my head but my head is unraveling_  
_Can't keep control can't keep track of where it's traveling_  
_I got my heart but my heart's no good_  
_You're the only one that's understood_

\---

Ardyn relaxed in the driver’s seat of the convertible he had acquired a few days prior, staring up at what was visible of the moon and stars through the light pollution from the electric lamps overhead. Noctis and his retinue were sleeping inside the caravan that night, and since there wasn’t comfortably room for three, much less four men including one of Gladio’s size in the cramped trailer, he chose to spend the night in the front seat of his open-topped vehicle. One of the few fortunate aspects of daemon possession was that he didn’t particularly need to sleep; though when he did, he was plagued by haunting nightmares, so he didn’t often sleep through the night even when he had the chance. Instead, he idly waited in his car for the morning to come. The daemons inside of him were more active in at night, much like the daemons in the wild, and he closed his eyes for a moment, willing away their screaming voices in his head.

They were close to Titan. Like Noctis, Ardyn could periodically hear the voice of the Archaean, although he spoke derisively to Ardyn when he chose to communicate with him. Ardyn waved him away dismissively; Titan and the other Astrals had been threatening Ardyn for decades. Ardyn hadn’t bothered to listen when the threats began and he certainly wasn’t going to start listening now. He was sure that the Archaean was aware that he intended to lead the Prince and his retinue down the path to confront the ancient Astral tomorrow, and he didn’t particularly give a damn how the stone giant felt about his actions.

“Perhaps if they gave a Voretooth’s ass about me, they wouldn’t have cast me out two thousand years ago as punishment for their own kin’s misdeeds,” he murmured to himself, examining his cuticles in the moonlight. It was high time for another manicure, although Nifelheim was a bit of a journey and Insomnia was unfortunately a pile of rubble. He wasn’t about to visit one of those shady operations in Lestallum, that was for certain.

Out of boredom and interest, he decided to quickly dip into Noctis’s mind; the young Prince was unaware that Ardyn's Astral abilities allowed him the luxury of probing Noctis’s consciousness from time to time, much as the other Astrals were able to speak to Noctis through a psychic link. He was intrigued by what he saw; the Prince was dreaming of him, the sort of dream that would make dearly departed King Regis roll over in his grave, were he afforded a proper grave instead of an impromptu cremation. He observed Noctis’s dream for a few more moments, smiling lasciviously at the images that the young man conjured. He certainly wasn’t that well endowed, but he was flattered that Noctis would think of him as such.

Ardyn was tempted to intervene in Noctis’s dream; perhaps make the fantasy a little more real, but he didn’t want Noctis to realize the extent of his abilities just yet. He severed the mental link between himself and Noctis before the Prince realized what was going on, and leaned back in the seat of his car, hot blood rushing to his cock. Ardyn wished for a moment that he was in the privacy of the caravan so he could indulge his own images of Noctis, even just with his own hand.

There was a noise from the caravan and Ardyn looked up, seeing the door to the trailer open. He saw Noctis’s slim frame emerge, rubbing his hand in his dark hair and yawning. Ardyn watched Noctis wander barefoot across the parking lot, his pale skin glowing ethereally underneath the electric lights. Noctis turned towards Ardyn and nodded awkwardly as he approached the convertible.

“It’s the middle of the night, Prince. You’re missing out on your beauty sleep,” Ardyn said, quietly enough that only he and Noctis could hear. “You’ll need to be well rested for your journey tomorrow.”

“Can’t imagine you care much about my well-being,” Noctis replied, standing at the driver’s side door of the convertible.

Ardyn flicked his eyebrows upwards. “I’m very concerned about your well-being, Noct. What has you awake at this time of night?”

Noctis looked at Ardyn and swallowed. “I wanted to see you.” He hesitated. “I mean talk to you. Just talk.” He licked his lips nervously and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Oh?” Ardyn feigned surprise, pretending he wasn’t aware of Noctis’s subconscious desire. As Noctis came closer to him, his blood pulsed in his veins; this was why outside of his duties as Chancellor he normally stayed as far away from the Lucian royalty as possible. His accursed mother had passed her carnal thirst for royal blood to him, and when he came too close to the pure-blooded Lucian kings and queens, his desire for them began to consume him in return. Noctis was another story, though; Ardyn’s centuries of repressed desire burned hotter when the Prince was nearby than it had for King Regis or any Lucian royal before him. “What, pray tell, could you have to discuss with a man of so little consequence such as myself?”

Noctis looked away from Ardyn and sighed heavily, his blue eyes searching for his words on the pavement. “Look, I...ever since Galdin Quay…” he muttered, glancing back at him, his cheeks flushed and pupils wide. “I keep thinking about you,” he said, “and I can’t figure out why.”

“Curious,” Ardyn replied, scratching the stubble on his chin, “because I’ve got the same problem keeping me up at night. I imagine it must be more disturbing for you than me, though, seeing as you’ve got your wedding to the Oracle planned.” The thought of that pious Astral ass-kissing bitch made his stomach turn, so he filed it away and replaced it with the image of Noctis’s blown pupils and parted lips. “I’m inexplicably drawn to you, Noct. Something inside me wants you and won’t let go until I have you.” The first part was a bald-faced lie; there was plenty of explanation to his desire, but now was neither the time nor place to divulge that information.

Noctis bit his lip and Ardyn thought for a moment about doing the same to Noctis’s lips with his own teeth. “It’s fucked up…” he said in a hushed tone, “but I am too. Like...I know I shouldn’t want you...shouldn't even trust you but…” he leaned in, resting his hands against the convertible’s door, “it’s like you’re in my head, my blood, my brain. I can’t say anything to the guys about it, but it feels like the headaches...except instead of a headache I get, uh...hard...and see you.” He swallowed a couple of times, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

Ardyn placed his hands over Noctis’s, threading his fingers through the younger man’s. He didn’t pull away at the contact as Ardyn expected. On the contrary, his fingertips pressed intently into the tops of Ardyn’s hands. “You like it when I touch you, then?”

“Yeah,” Noctis’s breath quickened; Ardyn observed the rise and fall of his narrow chest and shoulders through his black shirt. “Your hands are cool. They feel good.”

“You’re burning up,” Ardyn murmured, “my hot-blooded Prince,” he added. “Have you ever considered that perhaps we were destined to meet?”

“Huh?” Noctis looked up from their twined fingers, his eyes slightly glassy. “I’ve never seen you before a few days ago...but I sometimes feel kind of like I’ve known you forever. That’s weird, isn’t it?”

Ardyn smiled. He could feel his pulse quickening to keep pace with Noctis’s; he could only assume that the Prince’s Lucian blood was reacting to his own Astral blood in the same way that he was affected by the younger man’s presence. Fortunately, Ardyn had centuries of attraction and repression to fall back on; he remembered the first time he had come in contact with someone from the Lucian bloodline, centuries after his exile, and the immediate overwhelming connection he had felt despite the genetic dilution throughout several generations. The mental and physical rush had been shockingly disarming, but he had learned how to suppress his desires when necessary. Noctis, on the other hand, seemed completely overcome, almost drugged by his own libido.

“Not weird at all,” he said calmly, his thumbs moving along the sides of Noctis’s fingers, “I feel the same way about you sometimes, even though we just met.” Ardyn disentangled his right hand from Noctis’s and encircled his slim wrist, thumb pressing against the small bones in his forearm. “What do you think we should do about this turn of events?”

Noctis’s gaze flickered between Ardyn’s eyes and his own wrist. “I…” he turned as red as a person possibly could, “I wanna...be with you,” he finally said, unable to make eye contact with Ardyn. “It’s like…” he paused, “I’m hungry, and the hunger doesn’t go away unless I’m with you.”

Ardyn grinned, opening the door to the car and beckoning Noctis forth. “I’ve got no objections to this,” he replied, “it’s been a moment since such a good-looking young man has come onto me so strongly.”

Noctis hesitated for a moment and then crawled into the front seat, straddling Ardyn’s lap, his knees pressed against the backrest of the front seat. “We gotta be quiet,” he cautioned, “Ignis and Gladio would kill you if they found out,”

Ardyn couldn’t conjure lesser threats than Noctis’s retainers if he tried, though he was glad that Noctis didn’t bring up his whiny best friend in the same context, because he wouldn’t have been able to contain his laughter. “I know how to be discreet, Noct,” he said, tracing his fingertip over Noctis’s lower lip, “You’re the one I'm concerned about. You’re a screamer, aren’t you? Shy boys like you always are.”

“Shut up,” Noctis said, steadying himself with his hands on Ardyn’s shoulders. Ardyn was hard, and he could feel Noctis’s own erection pressing against his belly through his layers of clothes. “I’m done talking.”

Ardyn cupped Noctis’s chin in his hands and pressed his lips to the Prince’s; Noctis kissed him back hungrily, his lips searching for Ardyn’s and engulfing his mouth with his own. The fire in his own blood called to Noctis, and Noctis responded with feverish kisses on the older man’s lips, face, and throat. Ardyn tipped his head back, allowing Noctis to kiss along his jawline, rubbing his lips and face against Ardyn’s soft stubble. “You’re an excellent kisser. How does this feel, Noct?”

“Like I could kiss you forever,” Noctis whispered, grinding his hips against Ardyn’s lower body, continuing his journey down Ardyn’s throat to his collarbone. “It’s good...too good,” he said, quickly returning to the older man’s lips with his own, kissing him with fiery lust. “I’ve never wanted anyone like this,” he muttered against Ardyn’s lips after coming up for air. “I...I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t want to...I can’t stop.”

For a moment, Ardyn considered explaining their connection to him; Noctis wasn’t the first Lucian royal who had gotten the better of his judgment, but he was the first in generations that Ardyn had desired so intently. He silently cursed and thanked his licentious Astral mother and aberrant Lucian father for indulging their desire for a forbidden union; he understood their predicament, now that he had Noctis nearly forcing himself on him. “I want you too,” he said, “right now, I want to take you in the backseat of your beautiful Regalia and fuck your tight little ass, so every time you’re sitting back there next to Gladio you’ll think of me pounding your ass into the leather,” he whispered, pressing his face into Noctis’s cheek, his teeth grazing the shell of the younger man’s ear while he spoke.

“Then do it,” Noctis groaned, all semblance of the bashful hesitant prince slipping away. His hands moved to Ardyn’s face, sweaty palms on his cheeks, thumbs brushing against Ardyn’s stubble and fingers winding back along his scalp into his red hair. “Please, Ardyn, it’s like...my blood is boiling, I want you so damn badly,” he begged. “I was dreaming of you before in the caravan...it was like you were there with me,” he confessed, and Ardyn kissed Noctis again, hands beneath his black shirt, fingertips counting up and down the bumps of his vertebrae. While the wanton prince ground against him, Ardyn saw clarity from within the daemonic haze that had haunted him for centuries; only when he was this close to Lucian blood did this happen, and never to the extent that he was experiencing at present. Lust seemed to be clouding Noctis’s mind, but Ardyn couldn’t remember the last time he was this lucid.

“Do you have the keys?” Ardyn breathed, and Noctis patted his pockets. “Ignis left them with me,” he said, “I’m driving tomorrow.” He lifted himself off of Ardyn, erection tenting his loose black cargo pants, and Ardyn willed the feeling back into his feet and slung his legs out of the convertible, remembering to shut the lights off. He followed Noctis across the parking lot to the Regalia, the luxury vehicle’s top still up after the afternoon rain. Noctis turned around, holding the door open. “Come on,” he said, shooting a look back at the caravan, “I don’t want them to know what’s going on. They’ll try to stop us,” Noctis explained, his breath rapid, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Sure you want to do this?” Ardyn said playfully, “You seem a little uneasy.” He knew there was only superficial conflict in Noctis’s heart; he could feel the other man’s attraction to him as strong as his own, drawing them together like a magnetic field.

“Yes, I want this,” Noctis said, jerking open the front of his pants as he crawled into the backseat of the Regalia. “Why do you keep asking me? You want it too, I can feel it,” he added, his face and neck blotchy red. “I don’t mean...that, either,” he motioned towards the front of Ardyn’s pants. “It’s something else, that hunger…” he trailed off, words failing him. “Come on, Ardyn,” he implored.

Ardyn shrugged lightly. “If the prince insists,” he replied, and waited for Noctis to situate himself before climbing into the car and shutting the door. Noctis jerked his pants and underwear down his legs, leaving them in a dark puddle on the floor of the car. “I don’t suppose you’ve come prepared,” he added. “I’ve no problem doing this as-is but it won’t be as pleasant for you.”

Noctis groaned his acknowledgement, heavy erection swinging between his legs as he rolled over and reached across the console between the front seats. Ardyn took the opportunity to lean over and grasp Noctis’s ass in his hands, biting one of his pale cheeks lightly. Noctis yelped and whined, remaining in his kneeling position across the seats as Ardyn wrapped his hand around Noctis's engorged cock. He grasped the seat on the passenger side, attempting to gain purchase on the leather headrest as Ardyn stroked his shaft, alternating between quick back and forth tugs and long, leisurely strokes from the base to the head of his prick. Noctis leaned against his arm and bit into his wrist to muffle his groans while thrusting his hips against Ardyn’s hand.

“Mmm,” Ardyn hummed, his free hand traveling up and down Noctis’s thighs and ass, “Don’t want you to come all over the seats, as much as that would be a tragically hilarious conversation to hear tomorrow morning.” He reluctantly removed his hands from Noctis’s bare lower half, slapping the prince’s ass as a parting gesture. “You were going for the glove box?”

Popping open the glove box, Noctis rifled through the contents until he found a small tube. “Here,” he said, handing it to Ardyn, avoiding eye contact.

Ardyn coughed, attempting to mask his amusement. “Which one of you fine young gentlemen comes prepared for any opportunity you get?”

“Gladio and Ignis think we don’t know what they’re up to,” Noctis explained, “but that’s not important now.” He sat back down on the rear passenger side, one bare foot up on the backseat and the other resting on the floor of the car.

“What a road trip this is,” Ardyn said, shaking his head. “I wish I’d had the opportunity for a homoerotic coming of age journey when I was your age, but I’m afraid life didn’t hold those plans for me.” Noctis cocked his head, and Ardyn smiled wistfully. “That too is another story for another day, Noct.” He shrugged off his overcoat, leaving his ruffled shirt and vests intact, then unbuttoned his pinstriped pants and dropped them to his knees, his hard cock springing forth. Ardyn opened the tube and applied a handful of lube, leaning over Noctis to kiss his wanting mouth while he stroked his prick a few times to spread the slick liquid over his length. He could feel the prince’s body heat through his remaining clothes, considering for a moment putting something underneath them but decided that explaining the remnants of their actions in the backseat wasn’t his problem to deal with. Ardyn propped Noctis’s bare legs up on his shoulders, shifting the smaller man’s frame into position and pushing the head of his cock firmly against Noctis’s hole.

Noctis hissed at the sudden penetration, but he made no indication that Ardyn was to stop; on the contrary, his body jerked forward and precome dribbled from the head of his dick. Ardyn rolled his hips forward and sank deeper inside, bottoming out inside of him. With such limited preparation, Noctis was almost unbearably tight around Ardyn, and establishing any sort of consistent rhythm was difficult at first. At this rate, Ardyn wasn’t going to last long, but every stroke into Noctis’s body made his blood boil hotter and he had no intention to stop before he was finished at this point.

“Feel good?” Ardyn panted, his hair draped over his face in an auburn curtain as he stared down at Noctis. The younger man’s face was crimson, his teeth grinding together and his eyes screwed shut, but within that expression was a sense of absolute bliss that Ardyn could feel on a subconscious level. It was difficult to gain leverage in the close confines of the backseat of the Regalia, but after a bit of maneuvering, they found a comfortable position and Ardyn established a good pace, his cock driving in and out of Noctis’s unprepared asshole with surprising ease. For a moment, Noctis’s eyes opened, his gaze meeting Ardyn’s, and Ardyn swore that the rims of his blown pupils were red instead of their normal blue.

“Feels great,” Noctis groaned into Ardyn’s shoulder, his arms around Ardyn’s neck, back arching to match his rhythm. “I think I’ve wanted this forever but didn’t know it,” he continued between labored breaths, babbling incoherently as his free hand dropped down between his legs and circled his own erection. “Fuck me Ardyn, please don’t stop, I’m gonna come,” Ardyn increased the intensity of his thrusts, feeling his own orgasm quickly building. It had been some time since he had been with anyone so eager and desperate, and even his most recent partner paled in comparison to the feeling of being buried to the hilt inside of Noctis.

Ardyn allowed his mind to slip into Noctis’s for a moment, sensing his mental state as well as feeling the heat between their bodies, somewhere close to the core temperature of the Cauthess Disc. He was momentarily overwhelmed by the intensely bright physical and emotional energy emanating from the prince, and regained his wits as Noctis clapped his hand over his mouth, biting down to muffle his scream as he soaked his black shirt with come. His muscles rippled along Ardyn’s dick, and Ardyn closed his eyes and concentrated on fucking roughly into Noctis until he spent himself inside the prince with a deep groan.

As Ardyn came down from his climax, he felt the intense heat from Noctis’s body also begin to subside. Ardyn stayed inside of him for a moment, and then stared down at the younger man, sweat rolling down his temples and chest heaving with breath. “Give me your underwear,” Ardyn instructed, and Noctis fumbled on the floorboards for his pants, handing his boxer shorts to Ardyn. He carefully pulled out and used Noctis’s underwear to clean up, not out of respect to the Regalia, but in the interest of keeping his clothes clean as his spare pants weren’t anywhere nearby and he didn’t need to arouse any further suspicion from Noctis’s retinue if his plan for tomorrow was to succeed.

Noctis blinked, seeming to regain his previously overwhelmed senses. The red tint to his eyes was receding as his dilated eyes returned to their normal size and color. “That was...uh...pretty interesting,” he said, swallowing hard. Ardyn smiled; it seemed that once Noctis had been properly fucked, he was capable of rational thought again. “I...um...I should go back to the caravan,” the prince said awkwardly, “I guess you’re gonna stay in your car?”

Ardyn shook his head bemusedly. “Please don’t ask me if I want to snuggle, Noct,” he said with a chuckle, “We both know that Gladio would break my neck if he found us spooning in the morning,” he added, more for Noctis’s benefit; the King’s Shield, despite his admirable musculature, was of little consequence to Ardyn.

The prince nodded as he tried to wiggle into his pants in spite of the leather seat beneath him. Ardyn handed Noctis the tube of lubricant with an amused shake of his head, and Noctis quickly pocketed it without a word.

“What will you tell your friends if they figure out what happened tonight?” Ardyn cajoled Noctis playfully.

“That you took me by force,” Noctis said simply, “They’d never believe I came to you willingly anyway.” The look on Noctis’s face was all business and amusingly threatening.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow, not intimidated in the least. “Fair enough,” he replied, “but you’ll always know that wasn’t true.” He opened the car door and made his way out, his legs almost completely numb from the car seat. As Ardyn zipped and fastened his pants, Noctis crawled out of the car and stood next to him. He thought for a moment and pulled out the keys, pressing the button that opened the top to the Regalia.

Noctis looked back towards the caravan and then up at Ardyn. “I’m going to bed,” he said, and Ardyn leaned down, taking Noctis’s chin in his hand and pressing their lips together in a good night kiss.

“Stop it,” Noctis said, pushing him away with a reluctant look. “I don’t know what came over me earlier...but we’re not doing this again.”

“Of course, Noct,” Ardyn replied, “but I won’t hold it against you when you eventually break that promise.” History always repeated itself: once the Lucian kings and queens had a taste of the union with an Astral, mortals were no longer sufficient to quell their desire. It was one of the reasons he often suppressed his own longing for the Lucian royals; their unexpected desire had a tendency to turn to madness, and he had been vilified more than once as a scapegoat for a weak-willed king or queen unable to come to grips with their attraction to him.

“Night,” Noctis turned his back to Ardyn, crossing the parking lot and slowly opening the door to the caravan. He glanced over his shoulder one last time at Ardyn before he closed the door.

Ardyn settled back in the seat of his convertible, the darkness in his mind once again overcoming Noctis’s temporary light. He wished that his mother’s Astral kin had left him the choice to let Noctis live; if this sort of contact continued, it was going to be difficult to end the future king’s life at the end of his journey. He reclined the driver’s seat, recalling the sound and feeling of Noctis as he was overcome by pleasure to block out the cries of the daemons in his mind. At the very least, once his mission was complete and the throne was rightfully his, Ardyn would never have to tolerate this painful withdrawal again.

“Until morning, Prince Noctis,” Ardyn said in the general direction of the caravan as he closed his eyes. 

\---

 _My blood just wants to say hello to you_  
_My soul is so afraid to realize_  
_How very little there is left of me_  
_And I want you_  
_You are the perfect drug_

**Author's Note:**

> The innate Lucian/Astral fatal attraction is totally my own headcanon, despite what I said in the notes at the beginning about this being canon-compliant. But seriously, why would the Oracle be the one to commune with the Astrals, and not the kings, despite the obvious link between the two? Maybe it's because the royalty and the Astrals can't keep their hands off each other, so they had to give that responsibility to a chaste third party... XD
> 
> I'm actually just happy I managed to make this consensual without going completely AU this time!
> 
> Also, that poor Regalia. Don't ever shine a blacklight in that car...


End file.
